


Heartbeat

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, The white skin thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor would trust Hank with everything. Even his own heart.





	Heartbeat

It had become somewhat of a nightly ritual for them by now. Connor would take out his thirium pump and place his life in Hank’s hands.  
He looked forward to it each night. 

Connor would lie down on the bed, get under the covers and Hank would soon follow.  
He also did so tonight.  
Connor smiled at the man he loved more than he could find words to explain.

Hank pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his LED.  
It had been a long day, spend chasing leads for a difficult case  
without much luck. He was glad they'd finally get to relax now.

Slowly Hank started opening his shirt button for button and took it off Connor's shoulders.  
It ended up somewhere on the bedroom floor.

Hank’s let his hands wander over his chest and pulled Connor in for a kiss.  
He kissed him back eagerly, a hand buried in Hank's long hair. 

Hank's hand traveled down further and Connor's pants and underwear soon landed on the bedroom floor as well.

Connor could feel the cold air coming in through the open window on his skin and shivered.

It only a few strokes of his cock, for it to become fully hard.

Hank lied his hand down on Connor’s thirium pump.  
“You ready, Con?”, Hank whispered against his ear.  
Connor nodded.

He had been terrified the first few times they had done this.  
But now it was rarely terrifying anymore.  
Trusting this man with everything he got, with his life - it was freeing in a way that nothing else could be.

Hank kissed him tenderly and Connor could feel his thirium pump beating loudly in his chest.  
“My favourite sound”, Hank commented at the beating heart and smiled. Connor felt himself blush. 

“Show me”, Hank whispered and Connor shivered.  
The Android let his skin fade away, until all that was left to see was the white plastic underneath.  
“So beautiful.”

Connor looked at Hank, smiling.  
He got still nervous of course, it was basically impossible not to be. It was a small price to pay for what he got in return anyway. 

Hank kissed him again, before carefully removing the pump and laying it down next to him on the bed.  
Connor could have easily reached for it, if he needed to.  
He had never had the need to do so. 

Connor could immediately see the warning flash before his eyes, that had become so familiar by now.  
It hurt, just as much as it had the first time.

Connor wasn't bothered by that.  
It was just his body's way of trying to keep him alive.  
He'd gladly endure pain ten times worse if it would make Hank happy. 

The man was looking at him, smiling and holding onto his hand tightly.  
“So, Connor? How about we try this for a bit longer today?”  
Connor shifted nervous. 

They'd been doing this for so long now, but they rarely toyed with the edge, the gamble being Connor’s life a price Hank wasn't willing to pay.

But Connor had asked - wanted to - risk a little more.  
It looked like he was finally going to get that.

He nodded eagerly, even as he felt a bit more fear creeping in.  
The seconds before his eyes were counting down, but they were still far away from Connor shutting down.

”You're doing so well, Connor”, Hank praised him and Connor smiled.

The counter kept counting down, but all Connor could concentrate on was the feeling of Hank's hand on his cock, the feeling of Hank's lips against his own.

He only had about 30 seconds left now. This was the longest Hank had ever waited and yet Connor didn't doubt for a second, Hank would make sure that he was fine.

Hank sped up his motions, stroking his dick in a steady, fast pace, until Connor was only a mess of pleasure and pain anymore.  
He felt his orgasm rush over him, as he came onto Hank's hand.

He saw how the counter reached three and almost started to panic, as Hank put the pump back in.  
Connor gasped.  
His systems were overwhelmed for a moment.  
Connor’s heart started beating again.

“You did so well”, Hank whispered into his ear, while slowly petting his hair.  
Connor calmed down, his system back to normal again, and cuddled closer to Hank.

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Connor closed his eyes.  
He had never felt so loved.  
Shortly later they were both asleep, holding each other close.


End file.
